<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Kissing by rxdxctxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295693">On Kissing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd'>rxdxctxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, This is almost more of an essay than a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei loves kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei loved all kinds of kisses. And ‘kisses’ he defined broadly to include just about any loving gesture one performs with his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved normal, gentle kisses. His heart fluttered in his chest whenever he got to give them. To both Jack and Crow, they made him happy to give.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved deeper, passionate kisses. The ones that made him want more, and had him grasping fistfuls of his partners’ hair to pull them closer, closer. He loved exploring their mouths and having them explore his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei adored giving <em>butterfly</em> kisses, fluttering his eyelashes against their cheeks, or against their own. Jack was the best to give them to, because he always gets flustered and shy when he gets them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved to nuzzle. He enjoyed nuzzling Jack and Crow’s cheeks and noses as much as his liked kissing them. It was a gesture that warmed his heart every time, and Crow loved to nuzzle him back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pressing his forehead to theirs was also a kiss to Yusei, and was one of his favorite kinds. Their heads pressed together, noses touching, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling together...each time created a moment so intimate. He’d been doing it with Jack for as long as he could remember, long before they’d kissed in any other way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he got teased for it, but he loved rubbing his cheeks on his partners, on their cheeks and shoulders and anywhere his face happened to be near. It was a gesture of pure affection, and made him feel warm inside and full of love. Crow called them “Yusei’s kitty kisses” and petted his hair when he received them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of the three of them, Yusei kissed the most, loved to do it most, loved to do it in any way he could. He gave them at the start of each morning and the end of each night. He gave them when his partner’s visited him while he worked, and he gave them when he did the same for them. He kissed in gratitude, in apology, in happiness and in sadness, to comfort and console, and to soothe and many other things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course, the one thing in every kiss he gave was the indescribable love he held for both of his most important people in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout out to animorphs the hork bajir chronicles for forever making forehead touches kisses in my head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>